Original M-VAWT, or Original Multiple axes-Vertical Axis Wind Turbine, disclosed and documented in U.S. Pat. No. 10,473,087 granted on Nov. 12, 2019, made important trade-offs for improved wind power generating performances from a traditional Savonius VAWT by significantly adding complexities and costs, including: Having a chain drive assembly with its orientation mechanism and control system as means for orienting its planet airfoils to be persistent facing against wind; and having a wind pointing mechanism and control systems as means for pointing planet airfoils toward wind. Original M-VAWT, incorporated by reference in Omni M-VAWT, has a sun rotor with its sun airfoils similar to a traditional Savonius VAWT, and coupled to a so called Planet VAWT, consisting: multiple planet rotors and paired planet and sun airfoils rotating around a stationary sun rotor, and planet airfoils persistently pointing forward facing wind. Omni M-VAWT of the present invention modifies and significantly simplifies Original M-VAWT at a greatly reduced cost, but has kept and incorporated many features and benefits of Original M-VAWT, including: having multiple planet rotors and paired planet and sun airfoils rotating around a stationary sun rotor for improved wind power generating performances. Omni M-VAWT is simplified at greatly reduced cost, yet is better in power performances than Original M-VAWT. Another important feature and benefit shared by both Omni and Original M-VAWTs is: A planet airfoil and its tip speed is practically limited to wind speed, which is environmentally particularly friendly to flying living things such as birds.